


Unwanted Gift

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [28]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson finds an inappropriate gift in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Gift

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Unwanted Gift_   
>  _Characters: Joan Watson & Sherlock Holmes_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Watson finds an inappropriate gift in her room._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It's kind of surprising that anything surprises her any more. Living with Sherlock is quite literally a lesson in adaptability but there are some things that should remain private. She takes the bag and brings it down to him. He of course has the music on loud enough to annoy the neighbors.

"Watson," he shouts. "You got my gift."

She turns down the music. "Hope you kept the receipt."

"I don't think you can return sex toys, hygiene reasons. Is it too big, not enough settings? There were a lot to choose from and some people like varying levels of stimulation which I'm assured this has."

"Yes, Sherlock. My issue is with your choice of toy."

"There's no call for sarcasm, Watson. Surely we can have an honest discourse as grown adults." He looks puzzled for a moment and then she sees realization dawn. "Oh. I see. You are taking a puritanical view towards masturbation. Were you taught that it was bad or shameful? It's really quite good for you, releases endorphins and anecdotal evidence suggests it helps with menstrual cramps which you seem to endure every month. Levels of pain are subjective but it's worth trying. Also it's been a while since you've had any lovers and I thought it would relax you. I was aware that the buzzing noise may carry and since people are needlessly embarrassed by perfectly normal things, I turned up my music."

"I am quite capable of buying a vibrator should I want one. I am also quite capable of managing my own pleasure without relying on a partner or inappropriate gifts."

She can tell from his expression that he doesn't get why she's not happy with this gift but it's bad enough that he comments on her cycle without him turning on the music to give her masturbatory moments. Sherlock takes the bag from the table and removes the vibrator.

"I'll strip it down for parts."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Watson. Menstrual cramps are relieved by manual stimulation too, you know for next week."

She rolls her eyes as she walks away. The man really has no filter.


End file.
